Still raining
by person6
Summary: Ryou loves the rain, he loves it very much. Fluffy one shot about Ryou in the rain, yaoi between Ryou and Bakura


Hey there minna-san! I decided to write up another one shot, the closest I could do to a chapter since my move will be tomorrow and the internet connection will return on Tuesday at least...T-T Please forgive me for my infrequent updates this week, and on one note, I will continue my other fic, From Afar. It's just on hold for now, but after Sign of the Seer, I will update! Promise! Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Warning: Some Ryou and Bakura, yes another one of them! ^_^ ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Rain drops splattered onto the slick clear windows as demonic red eyes bore a hole through the window with his glaring. A beautiful blade twirled idly in his hands a Bakura glared outside. It wasn't really the rain he was glaring at, rather the person standing outside. Bakura let his precious blade lie on the coffee table and stood up. Opening the door he stepped out into the cooler world. He could felt the rain every spray so lightly onto his face as he stood sheltered on the porch. Crossing his arms Bakura stared at the white haired boy standing outside.  
  
Gentle green eyes studied the roses intently. He watched the water slowly slide down each perfect petal, the watched their delicate heads bobbing in the wind, he watched the way they seemed to dissolve in the rain. With gentle fingers he cupped the delicate head of a deep crimson rose, letting it rest in his slim hand. He'd been watching, standing out there in the rain for hours. Just standing there and watching. He took pleasure in the simple things like the rain, the roses, the breeze that licked his cheeks. The cool rain slid down his small body, soaking him and refreshing him as well. As each drop made their way down they seemed to awaken an onslaught of new feelings.  
  
"Ryou! Get in here NOW!"  
  
Looking up Ryou was the unhappy eyes of his yami. Smiling like a child he stood up and made his way to the porch.  
  
"You're going to get sick baka."  
  
The rough voice muttered in masked concern. Thoroughly soaked Ryou smiled sweetly at his yami.  
  
"But I like the rain."  
  
Clicking his tongue Bakura just went inside, waiting for Ryou to follow. With on last glance at the water drenched world Ryou followed his yami inside, closing the door from his world of delicate wet roses nodding in the rain.  
  
It was still raining; the rain could be heard as it hit the windows in the Bakura household. With a pair of rimless reading glasses perched on his nose, Ryou sat curled up with a thick book cradled in his hands. Bakura sat on the same couch as his hikari, legs taking up most of the length of the couch, polishing the deadly blade. Every so often Bakura's red eyes flickered over to the quiet hikari and as the two sat in comfortable silence they felt content. Camaraderie surrounded the atmosphere. Only the turning of pages and cloth sliding over a blade broke the silence. Soon the bright sea green eyes blinked sleepily, lowering each time until they closed, sweet slumber had claimed him as their own. When the turning of pages ceased demonic red eyes flicked over to the slumbering youth, eyes softening to let a tint of violet to stain his eyes. Bakura put down the blade and neared his light. He peeked at the relaxed face and removed the reading glasses. With gentle fingers Bakura ran a hand lightly through the silvery locks. Prying the book from the limp hands, Bakura easily lifted the youth. In his sleep, Ryou flung his arms around the demon's neck, face resting on his shoulder. Being a small youth, Bakura could easily carry him like a baby. Murmuring sleep induced words into Bakura's shoulder; Ryou snuggled closer to the warm body. Smiling he made his way to the boy's room. He gently laid the child like teen onto his bed; bring his covers snuggly around him. Resting his lips on Ryou's forehead, he smiled. The gentle one smiled in his sleep and formed a little word amongst his dreams.  
  
"Kura"  
  
As the sun peeked over the horizon and its bright rays chased away the night's shadows, Ryou opened his eyes, awoken by the ear shattering alarm clock. With a sleep weighted hand he switched it off. He sniffled and closed his eyes again. Pulling the blankets around him closer the little body shivered even though his face was flushed. Letting out a little cough he sniffled again, not looking too happy. A cool hand slipped onto his flushed cheek, opening a hazy green eyes, he met warmed garnet.  
  
"I told you you'd get sick, baka."  
  
A teasing light entered demonic red eyes as he pulled a thermometer from his pocket.  
  
A miserable looking Ryou laid in bed, a sea of tissues littered his floor as the pink nose sniffled once more. The only thing he enjoyed about being wick was Bakura was taking care of him. Closing his green eyes, Ryou tried to sleep. A warm cloth glided over his face and he opened his eyes once more to find himself staring into the blooded eyes once more. Sniffling he put his head onto Bakura's lap, curling up to the warm body. Moving his body from the chair to Ryou's bed, Bakura bathed the hikari's flushed face with the warm cloth. Shivering Ryou let his blankets be pulled up closer to him by Bakura.  
  
"I'm cold Kura."  
  
Ryou's whispery voice made Bakura smile sadly. He moved the tangled locks from the fever flushed face and let his cool hand rest on the rosy cheek, stroking the forehead with the other.  
  
"Sleep, Ryou."  
  
Obediently the green eyes closed and Bakura continued to journey across his forehead. Soon the hikari was asleep, and the blooded eyes too closed. Both boys fell asleep together, their dreams peaceful and serene. The pitter patter of rain drops lulled them as it continued to rain.  
  
Ryou awoke warm and comforted, his soft green eyes traveled to rest on the yami sleeping beside him. Arms drew him close, warming his body. Smiling Ryou curled up closer and closed his eyes once more. Outside it was still raining. ***************************************************************** ******************************************* Done! Hope you all like it! Well, it wasn't all that bad...I think. Please tell me! Read and review everybody! And happy holidays! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
